Metal-organic frameworks (MOFs) are porous crystalline materials that are constructed by linking metal clusters called Secondary Binding Units (SBUs) and organic linking moieties. MOFs have high surface area and high porosity which enable them to be utilized in diverse fields, such as gas storage, catalysis, and sensors.